


Humane Touch

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where hybrids are anything but acceptable, Jongdae tries, with his tail tucked painfully in his skinny jeans, attempting to love his owner like a human.</p><p>Or in other words, Minseok watches Jongdae fail at human things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humane Touch

It has been near a thousand days since he moved in with Minseok, Jongdae wondered as his paws attempted to flip the calendar page to July but the stupid page just didn't budge and laid stubbornly at June. Jongdae glared at the sinned object with his feline eyes, his thin lips grown to a frown.

After an intense 5-second staring contest with the inanimate object, Jongdae hopped off the couch, thinking that he would once again attempt _(emphasis on attempt)_ to make breakfast for the still sleeping owner back in their shared room.

Minseok took in a catboy, simply put, about a little less than 3 years ago. It was a rainy day, as cliche as it got, and poor Jongdae was not only caught in the rain but was horribly drenched. Well, cats technically don't work well with water, he thought as he wheezed and crouched even more closely to the side of the red bricked wall. The reason why Jongdae was there? He simply left the vet school, without bidding goodbye to his brothers and sisters. Well being the only one that turned out to be a hybrid was tough. He couldn't even effectively talk to his siblings or parents. At least he learnt enough to be communicating with the breeder, thankfully. At around when he was able to converse fluently with humans, with the help of the breeder's daughter, Hyo, he left and then got caught in the terrible rain when he just stepped out of the vet school.

It was till when he almost fell asleep to the lulling rain where he saw a red umbrella, resembling closely to that red ball of yawn Hyo and him always played. He reached out, still in his half conscious state when a face appeared in his vision. The boy's face was probably the most similar and the most beautiful that he had ever seen. Simply put, the boy looked like a cat. But seeing his fingers, head and everything else but his face, Jongdae realized that the stranger was just a human.

Fast forward almost a little more than 3 years later, Jongdae now reside in a small apartment not too far away from the brick wall, and a beautiful room mate to wake up to every morning. Sometimes if he got lucky, he would even get a smooch or a nuzzle from the elder.

This morning, he attempts to make some eggs and bacon. It sounded rather easy in the catboy's head as he watched many times that Minseok prepared the same breakfast for the two. Except that he forgot to account that the paws he was blessed with were rather hard to work with. And he doesn't really get paws everyday, just that few days in the month where his composition inclined towards cat than human. Its part of his cycle, he thought, remembering vaguely what Hyo told him about his type.

Maybe he chose the wrong time to accomplishing the task. But he was very determined.

Minseok squinted towards the light peeping from the window blinds and instinctively, he felt around the space to find no one. Jongdae must have woken up early, he thought. He struggled to find his glasses and successfully put them on without jabbing his eyes, a remarkable achievement considered.

He walked towards the kitchen to see his catboy struggle with plastic packaging of the bacon. His paws were clawing at the stubborn plastic, leaving nothing but small scratches. His eyesbrows were brought closely to gather, as his pink tongue hung out of his thin lips.

He's adorable, thought the elder one as he continued to watch him play tug of war with the packaging.

Jongdae was close to giving up until he felt a warm head nuzzle into the crook of his neck and a pair of arms and fingers (oh fingers! I need them) snake around his waist.

"Trying to make breakfast?" The voice in his neck tickled and came out muffled. Jongdae nervously swallowed and nodded timidly. It was meant to be a surprise after all. It was either Minseok woke up earlier or that he took longer than expected.

Whipping his head to see the simple clock at the far end of the room, he realized that the second was correct. It was 9.15am and Minseok's biological alarm always rung at 9am. Jongdae pouted slightly at that fact.

Minseok let out of a laugh, and slowly release his hold onto Jongdae. The catboy pouted deeper.

Jongdae felt a presence beside him and turned to see Minseok bispecticled look, his harry potter glasses sitting cutely at his nose bridge, bed hair in all its glory. The catboy pulled his thin lips to a small smile and his tail seem to be higher than it was before.

"Looks like you need some help," Minseok's lips turned into a smirk, "I volunteer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I actually hate hybrid fics but here's my attempt at this


End file.
